


you can be oblivious

by juliawrites



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliawrites/pseuds/juliawrites
Summary: how the b(redacted)h scene is going to happen. i know personally because the Andi Mack writers room told me this is what happens on the show.





	you can be oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it doesn’t bother you that this is all written in lowercase i wrote this on my phone’s notes app in the middle of a road trip when i didn’t have service lol.

amidst the festivities, the music, the happiness between family and friends, tj steps outside. he needs a little break, some fresh air. he finds a bench in front of the mack’s fire pit and he sits, and contemplates. he’s surrounded by a group of friends who all love each other and care about each other so, so much. and he thinks that perhaps they’re starting to like him too, and it’s something he never knew he so desperately needed until he had it. he thinks about kira, and how close she came to ruining all of this for him. the acceptance, his friends, his life. he wishes he could turn back time so none of it ever happened.   
“hey,” a voice says behind him, and tj instantly smiles. “this seat taken?”  
“by you,” tj replies, and turns to face cyrus. he sits down beside him, and the fire casts shadows across his face. he looks contemplative.   
“i just wanted to say thanks for coming to this,” says cyrus, and he smiles. “it means a lot to andi that you came. and me.”   
“of course,” tj replies. “i don’t know much about andi’s parents but i’m glad that they’re happy together.”  
cyrus looks down. “i just know that you canceled plans with kira to be here, so.”  
instantly, the warmth spreading in tj’s chest dissipates. he frowns. “this was more important to me,” he insists.   
“i just know you guys have gotten really close, that’s all.” that statement hangs in the air. it’s like a test. a test tj is determined to pass.   
“listen,” tj begins, “i’m really, really sorry about everything that went down on costume day, i was such a jerk to you and you didn’t deserve that.”  
“it’s okay,” cyrus replies. “i accept your apology.”  
tj stares at cyrus, who refuses to look back at him, instead concentrating on the flames. it’s now or never, he thinks.  
“i don’t know what you think, but there’s nothing going on between kira and i. and i definitely don’t like her.”  
cyrus pauses, but he comes back with, “i never said you did.”  
“i know, but it felt like you were thinking it.”  
cyrus doesn’t have an answer for that. tj keeps going, feeling braver and braver by the second. “the truth is, i actually kind of like someone else.”  
this makes cyrus smile. “oh really? and who is that?”  
tj states at him. cyrus looks into his eyes, finally, but his expression is unreadable. guarded, even. tj is going to have to try a little bit harder.   
“you know, for someone who called me oblivious, you’re being really clueless right now.”  
cyrus blinks. “i am?” that expression. it makes tj’s heart almost melt.   
before he can think twice, he grabs cyrus’ hand. “i think i figured out the reason you don’t like it when i spend time with kira, and it’s not just because she and buffy aren’t friends.”  
“oh,” cyrus says back. he looks at their intertwined hands but doesn’t look up again.  
“so.”  
“so.”  
tj takes a breath. “so, is there anything you wanna tell me?”  
cyrus looks up at him, and he smiles. “that depends.”  
“on what?”  
“this person that you like...” he scoots a little closer to tj, and his heart skips a beat. “is it... a girl?”  
tj laughs softly. “no, no it’s not a girl.” he can barely believe this is happening.   
“well, that’s one thing we have in common.” cyrus laughs too, and tj feels reassured, happy. he knows, and cyrus knows, and it makes him feel at peace for once in his chaotic life.   
“cyrus,” he says.   
“tj,” he answers, although truthfully it feels more like a question.   
cyrus presses his forehead into tj’s, and he can feel all the tension in his body dissipate. it’s the most natural thing in the world when he leans in, ever so slightly, and kisses him. it feels like the most right thing he’s ever done in his life. it’s unlike anything he’s ever felt, but at the same time it feels like he was always meant to be like this, to feel like this.   
they break apart almost as quickly as it started, and cyrus laughs, his face turning bright red. tj is sure he looks the same.   
“i’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” he confesses. they still haven’t stopped holding hands, he realizes. he hopes they never stop.   
“same,” says cyrus. he narrows his eyes, smirking slightly. “how long is a ‘long time’?”   
tj rolls his eyes. “long enough, underdog.”  
“not-so-scary basketball guy,” he retorts. tj laughs.   
“we should probably head back inside before people start wondering where we are,” cyrus says. he looks tentatively towards tj, waiting for assurance.   
“okay.” he stands up, dragging cyrus with him. “you’re right.”   
they head back inside. they don’t stop holding hands. tj wonders how he got so lucky.   
as soon as cyrus opens the door, buffy is waiting for them, a relaxed smile on her face. “i was wondering where you guys went.” she looks down at their intertwined hands, and smirks a little. “took you long enough.”  
“says you,” cyrus replies, but he’s laughing. buffy sort of cringes, but doesn’t argue. tj assumes it’s about marty the party, or whatever his name was. he’s glad buffy is there for him, and there for cyrus too. he wonders if cyrus ever talked about him with her. the thought makes him dizzy.   
andi appears behind her with an effervescent grin. “cyrus,” is all she says, but it seems to communicate everything he needs to hear. he smiles back at her, and she nods.   
“cyrus!” jonah shouts, running down the hallway. “i need your help.” he skids to a halt in front of the group. he looks down at their hands. he blinks. “tj?”  
they stare back at him. “cyrus?” he continues. “tj? cyrus? tj?” he has a feeling this could take a while.  
“jonah?” they say back to him, in unison. that makes everyone laugh, even jonah.   
“what’s up?” cyrus asks.   
“um. it can wait,” jonah replies.   
“okay.”   
tj looks around, at this group of friends he’s lucky enough to just barely be a part of. he looks at cyrus, someone he’s lucky enough to be... well, he doesn’t know exactly. he doesn’t need to know now, though. someone who he likes, a lot, who likes him back. the group talks about the wedding some more, but tj is too lost in thought, thinking about a future of possibilities between him and cyrus. a vast horizon of something, something he wants to share with him.   
cyrus squeezes his hand, and tj squeezes back. cyrus smiles to himself.   
things are good. and tj hopes they stay that way.


End file.
